


Spiagga e Gelato

by Azure (Fancy_Ravenclaw)



Series: Summer Flash Fests 2018 [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, flash fest: summer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Ravenclaw/pseuds/Azure
Summary: Two rivalling ice cream vendors on an Italian beach sneak off together on their lunch break every day.





	Spiagga e Gelato

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Flash Fest: Summer AU, hosted by [@phandomficfests](http://phandomficfests.tumblr.com).

Time went excruciatingly slowly between eleven and twelve. Dan squinted against the bright sunlight and pulled his cap further over his eyes as he handed a child ice cream. Just ten more minutes till break time. He glanced into the distance, where another ice cream truck stood just off the sand, by the side of the path that led down from the parking lot to the beach. His own truck stood closer to the sea and the lifeguards, giving him an unobstructed view of the shirtless twenty-somethings watching over the water.

He leaned over the counter and closed his eyes. His face and arms were comfortably warm, though a trickle of sweat was rolling down his back. Once they reached mid-afternoon he would be cursing the Italian weather, but for now he was enjoying it.

The side door of the other ice cream truck opened before Dan’s boss gave him the go-ahead, but the moment Dan turned around and faced the man behind him expectantly he got a nod, and he ripped off his apron and jumped into the sand. The closer he got to the other truck, the clearer he could make out the face of the boy who was standing next to it with a huge grin. 

What had started as a simple bonding session over the fact that they were both British kids on a gap year selling ice cream in Italy had quickly turned into some sort of Summer romance, if you could call it that. They trotted through the hot sand towards the boardwalk and climbed up. The beach was right next to a little park, where one of the benches was enclosed by trees and bushes, obscuring it from the view of anyone on the main path. It was perfect.

They had done this so many times before that Dan knew exactly when to duck his head to avoid the low hanging branches, and where to exaggerate his steps to avoid placing his bare feet in some prickly weeds. 

The days of sitting down and making conversation or watching nature around them for a few minutes were long over. The moment the bench as much as came in sight they were all over each other. Italian Summer clothes provided easy access to bare skin, and they eagerly made use of it. Hands slipped under thin tank tops as mouths moved together. They barely reached the bench, blindly stumbling backwards, and Phil pulled Dan onto his lap.

Phil bit Dan’s lower lip, eliciting a soft sound from him and making his fingers curl into his hair. They were used to each other by now. It had taken a few days of awkward head bumps and fingertips brushing ticklish spots, but at this point they moved in sync without a second thought. Their warm breaths intertwined when they pulled apart for just a moment, and they went back in for more at the same time. 

Despite the large tree behind them casting a shadow over the surrounding area, they were still sweaty by the time Phil’s watch beeped to indicate their breaks were almost over. Dan let out a disgruntled groan. 

Without speaking, they untangled their limbs and walked back to the beach, doing their best to wipe the sweat off their foreheads and straighten their shirts. 

“Same time tomorrow?” Dan asked, as always.

“You bet.” Phil responded, as always.

They reached the end of the boardwalk and jumped into the sand, each going their own way without saying goodbye.


End file.
